ffoofffandomcom-20200214-history
Ishtaristan
Ishtaristan is a group of continental islands in the south-east of the continent. The islands formed a union and established what is nowadays known as Ishtaristan. The maximum extent being with the two colonies, Leizka (now eastern Vugrawa) to the north and Hurjija (now Vorchshafen, Þiðbandið), on the continent. Ishtaristan is a very diverse country, with mountains in the north-west, to the low-lying plains in the south-east. __TOC__ Information Geography Ishtaristan's ancient granite bedrock was eroded by ice age glaciers and shaped the north-west of the main island into high mountains and deep valleys. There are over 500 lakes in the Teva region alone, the largest being Lake Lapteva. The highest mountain, Mount Tevaryric soars 6,783 m above sea level in the Teva peaks, which became a national park in 1963. All the main rivers of Ishtaristan start in the Teva peaks. The south-east of the mainland are in the lowlands. River Lappinoa, and other rivers run down from the mountains into the low-lying area, creating fertile plains in the main agricultural area.Marshland is found on the northern islands of Spila, which often floods. At one of the southernmost points of the continent, Ishtaristan has a warm climate, which usually is over 30 degrees in the summer, yet has cooler winters with lows of below 0 degrees. The southern parts of the islands receive warmer weather of those at the northern points. In winter the country receives high amount of rainfall, resulting in a one-fifth of the country to be dense forest, mainly in Quant-Reve and Leftisa Islands. The richly varied vegetation of the forests includes blueberries and cranberries. These forests are inhabited with a large range of animals, such as wolves, bears and lynx. The mountainous region of Ishtaristan is homed to the snow leopard, with temperatures barely reaching -10 degrees in the summer. The marshland in the Splia Islands are large breeding grounds for many different types of birds, and is one of the largest spectacles of Ishtaristan's nature. Ishtaristan's water is also home to a variety of fish, and whales and dolphins, such as the short-finned pilot whale. History The islands of Ishtaristan were inhabited as long as 100,000 years ago. Cave paintings of animals - of those at Criatij-Teva in Teva are the most famous - survive from between 25,000 to 10,000 years ago. After being relatively unknown, its stability allowed it to develop and eventually make contact with the close nations of Þiðbandið and Jabia. After Ishtaristan and Þiðbandið defeated the dictatorship of Norðr-Eyjar. The island peacefully separate into a Ishtarian side, Leizka and a Þiðbandið side, and Leizka became a part of the Ishtaristan. After the Green War, Hurjija became another part of the Ishtaristan empire, becoming a vital port for Ishtaristan and linked Ishtaristan up to the rest of the continent. The principality grew as the port became more important, and expanded out of the area Ishtaristan controlled, this lead with many conflicts with Jabia over Hurjija, the final conflict was in 1977 when Jabia invaded Hurjija causing many deaths and much damage, however Ishtaristan eventually won and in 1980 a huge wall was built around Hurjija City cutting it off from the rest of the continent to end all future conflicts. Government When Ishtaristan became united, the treaty of Ruas stated that Ishtaristan would be a Ruas government based on the 11 provinces - With the addition of Hurjija and the provinces of Leizka the 14 provinces formed the Ruas government. The Ruas system traits back to the first Ruas of Ishtaristan, the Ruas family have full control over Ishtaristan, with the head of the family being the Ruas. However, the Ruas appoints other important families, with running each province called the Juiyli, however the Ruas can change the Juiyli whenever they want. The Juiyli have the power to make laws in their own provence as long as it is accepted by the Ruas. However, the Ruas can makes laws that must be held throughout all the provinces in Ishtaristan. People The Ishtarian people have a different history going back many centuries, with only a unified language began only when the country became unified, before the various islands had their own tribes with their own unique language and culture. There is a long history of traditional culture, something which neighbouring nation of Vugrawa also shares, due to its long isolation from the rest of the continent. Recent History After agreeing with Þiðbandið to reunite Leizka and Ejjâ, the new country of Vugrawa was formed. However following this, and despite playing a long and important role in the continent, Ishtaristan has recently adopted a policy of non-integration with the rest of the continent - staying out of foreign affairs and not engaging in any international organisations. This led to the decline of the port city of Hurija, already suffering from being a closed city, and it was subsequently transferred to Þiðbandið. In the Contest Ishtaristan was the most successful country in the contest in the initial years, having won 8 times, including 3 consecutively. Songs Hostings Þiðbandið has hosted the contest seven times.